Miguelotl
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: [[Colección de One-shots/Viñetas/Drabbles]] [ChicoxChico] Este fic tiene el unico fin de mostrar ideas y/o situaciones que vivirían esta pareja... {Hecho por Gotti Calavera}
1. Beso

Muy bien, esto no era planeado para salir antes de tiempo, pero quiero quitarme estas ideas de la cabeza, para poder seguir en pie con mis otros proyectos, (o eso espero).

Este fic es únicamente para one-shots/viñetas/drabbles/ "Headcanon's" de esta pareja, no tienen un orden cronológico o de contexto, son solo escritos que hice al azar, o que no fueron mencionadas en algún otro fanfic por ciertas circunstancias.

Hasta se podría decir que podrían estar o no en la trama "original" de las series de fanfic que he hecho alrededor de esta pareja.

[[Idea botada: El primer beso que se darían estos dos.]]

_Coco__ no me pertenece, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

* * *

_**Beso**_

* * *

Miguel, desde hace tiempo, odia el dichoso festejo de San Valentín, de pequeño no le importó mucho, hasta podía hacerle cartas de corazón a sus familiares. Pero desde que comenzó la secundaria parecía un dolor de muela, cuando llego esa fecha cuando estaba en primero, casi lo llenaron de regalos, estuvo en situaciones de presión; ya que no quería ver la cara de decepción de las niñas que le pedían ser su novia y él respondía que no.

Por eso, ha decidió escaparse lo mejor que puede de esas fechas con ayuda de su amigo, después de clases, no salían por la puerta principal y llegan a la huerta como un escondite, con la esperanza que nadie lo siguiera. Parecía que se escapó del tal temido día, solo que no conto que llegará ser un tema de conversación. Entre oraciones y cambios de palabras, Miguel sentía que la paciencia se le iba.

—Pues de besos, no te faltan, de seguro saldrás con alguna chica el fin de semana—comentó Rob antes de darle otra calada al cigarro.

—Pues ahí te equivocas, no voy a salir con nadie—exclamó con molestia, y abrazo sus rodillas con un suave puchero—Además, ellas lo hacen, yo no.

Hubo un silencio pequeño, antes de que las palabras volvieran a surgir—Aguarda ¿Ellas te besan a ti?

—Si.

— ¿Les has respondido el beso?

—Pues no.

— ¿Entonces porque te quejas? No has dado tu primer beso, tú tienes que dar ese pasó así que no te preocupes.

Miguel se pensó sobre esa lógica, de alguna manera él tenía razón; se sentía raro, un poco asqueado y no le gusta la sensación en los labios después de que alguna chica le diera un beso repentino. No volvió a tocar la guitarra y quedó sumergido en sus pensamientos.

—No te acomplejes, algún día lo darás…

Miguel suspiro—Lo sé, pero ¿Y si lo hago mal? ¿Y si realmente me gusta esa persona? ¿Y si le eructo en la boca?

Ante esa última pregunta Roberto estalló en carcajadas, para el mal humor y la vergüenza de Miguel ¿Pa' que le platicaba sus cosas?

—Rob, ya. No da risa…

— ¡Si da!

—Ya no te cuento nada—bufó mientras se paraba a la par de guardar sus cosas.

Rob sonrió nervioso por sus acciones—No es para que te enojes así.

Miguel no hablo y se fue, Rob rodó los ojos y lo siguió hasta el puente de piedra que hay en el río.

—No te enojes ¡Hasta te podría enseñar!—bromeó para sacarle una sonrisa.

Miguel se dio la media vuelta, lo miro por un momento y después rio en bajito. El pecoso logró su cometido, pero luego Miguel se acercó a él y dejó la mochila.

—Bien, enséñame pues'.

Miguel se deleitó con la cara sacada de pedo y nerviosa de Rob, desde que empezó ese tema de conversación su amigo lo tomaba como payaso y la verdad ya se hartó de eso, pero al decir eso, podría cambiar los papeles a su favor y burlarse.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

—Muuuuy en serio.

—No andes verbiando.

—No lo hago, tú ya lo diste y hasta tuviste novia; eres más experimentado. Y ya te dije que tengo miedo, ¡Hasta me lo ofreciste!

Rob quería retractarse, no pensó que Miguel le contestará con eso, si era cierto lo de la novia, ya que fue la prima de Miguel, Rosa, pero él era el tímido de la relación. Por lo que llevar ese paso a Miguel lo haría ver cómo un ridículo frente a él.

Respiro en hondo, resignado por sus malas burlas—Bien lo primero, debes de hacer contacto directo.

—Ósea, como ahorita ¿No?

—No wey, incítame.

— ¿¡Qué!?

—Ya sabes, coquetear con la mirada ¿Qué no lo sabes hacer?

—Pues no, a ver, muéstrame.

"No lo va hacer" pensó en sus adentros Miguel, sabía lo tímido que llegaba hacer, verlo todo rojo y poder burlarse en su cara, sería una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Rob bufo un poco antes de quitarse toda la greña que tenía en la cara, agarró el rostro de su amigo con delicadeza junto con su mano y lo miró. Esto lo tomo desprevenido a Miguel, su rostro esta sereno, tal vez había un ligero rubor coloreando esos cachetes charpeados de pecas, pero de lo que esta seguro era estar más rojo que su "instructor".

Se fijó en su mirada fina y oscura, parecía atraparlo y darle órdenes de que también lo sostuviera la mirada. Era hipnótico.

En cuestión de segundos su ojos ya estaban entre cerrados y podía sentir el aliento del otro, un poco más y ya no existirá la distancia entre ellos.

Pero Rob se alejó para la decepción de Miguel—Bien, tu turno, coquetéame a mí.

—Ni me enseñaste nada…

— ¿Pues qué crees que hice, Miguel? Los besos no son arrebatados, hasta tú mismo quería que te lo diera.

—Eso no es cierto...—espeto con enojo y vergüenza de que en cierta parte, era verdad.

—Da igual, has lo que yo hice, a ver si no es verdad.

"Esta me las va a pagar" se hecho el cabello para atrás e intento hacer lo mismo que hizo su amigo, pero fracasó cuando este se rio delante de él.

—Ya, no te burles—pidió entre colores Miguel.

—Perdón, pero-pero te ves bien chistoso con esa cara.

— ¡Es tu culpa! Tú te quitaste los pelos de la cara.

—Si, pero porque siempre me cubren los ojos, pero a ti ni te cubren ¡Otra vez!

— ¡Oh que la chintrola!

—Querías que te enseñará, ahora te aguantas.

El tiro le había salido por la culata, ahora lo único que quería era borlarle esa sonrisa burloncita. Lo haría bien, lo besaría si fuera necesario.

Intento hacerlo lo más natural, ahora parecía que la mirada fina sucumbíos ante la suya, poco a poco su mano se fue hasta la cadera de Rob y la otra a su nuca.

Ninguno de los dos parecía ceder, la distancia ya no estuvo y fue un beso casto. Miguel sentía el estómago como un nudo ¿¡Qué CHINGADOS se hacía en estas situaciones!? ¿¡Qué estaba haciendo!? Debía de recordar lo que las chicas hacían…

¡Mover los labios!

Lo hizo lento y con torpeza, pero Rob pudo seguirle su paso. Pudieron haber parado en ese momento, pero la sensación era tan distinta a otras, lo era porque ahora disfruta del tacto con demasía, no se quiere despegar de esa boca morenita.

Intenta alargar el beso, pero sucede lo inevitable, sus dientes chocan, el pecoso se apartó de dolor por el diente al igual que el joven músico.

—No mames, orejón—se quejó de dolor.

― ¿Te encuentras bien?―cuestionó con la mano en la boca.

―Sip, no fue tan fuerte.

― ¿Seguro? ¿Puedo ver?―Rob se retiró la mano de la boca, Miguel hizo lo mismo y agarro su rostro para revisar―No, solo fue un golpecito. Por lo menos no estas sangrando.

―No, tranquilo―rio risueño.

Miguel lo acompaño en su risita, pero su mirada se volvió a enfocar en la boca de su amigo, el pecoso por un momento se quería retirar, aunque eso no se pudo ser posible por un par de ojos chocolates.

Otro beso, uno más, probar un poco más, mano en la nuca para profundizar y otra en la cadera para no dejar escapar; y un montón de sensaciones en el estómago.

A los 14 años de Miguel, todas las chicas que lo habían besado, no eran nada en comparación con la boca de su amigo, era adictiva y le provoca un mar de sensaciones junto con pensamientos.

No creyó detenerse, hasta caer en cuenta con quien se besaba, pero eso se nublo al sentir algo de nauseas.

(…)

Lo que le había contado Rob, es que como él estaba fumando su cigarro (siendo sinceros a este punto los dos sabían que no fumaba cilantro) se mareo por el sabor de este.

― ¿Te encuentras bien, _ikniuhtli_?―esa palabra lo llevo a la realidad, si, solo son amigos.

El hecho que diera su primer beso con él, no importaba, no era especial, aunque no se viera como algo que los amigos hicieran; parecía un favor amistoso, vieras por donde le vieras.

Y así sin más, hablaron un poco y también bromearon, ya siendo algo tarde; Miguel se despidió del pecoso y se fue a su casa.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió hace unos instantes, aun podía sentir la mano de Rob sobre su nuca, y él aún tenía la sensación de haber sujetado su cadera junto con el ardor que sentía en los labios.

Al abrir la entrada de su casa, Coco lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos, Miguel la cargo y la lleno de besos en sus mejillas, la niña reí mientras intentaba alejarse de él.

―No, fuchi fuchi…

― ¿¡Eh?! ¿Por qué fuchi, Coco?

La niña lo miro risueña―Te apesta la boca.

La cara de Miguel se puso roja como jitomate, antes de que algún otro familiar lo viera, fue a lavarse los dientes y tomarse unos dulces de menta para apaciguar el olor a cigarro.

La próxima vez (si es que había una) que besaría a Rob y estaba fumando, le echaría unos chicles a la boca.

* * *

¿Gustan comentarios?


	2. Pecadito

[[Por como van estas fechas, Ale menciono algo sobre Miguel en ayunas, y no me pude resistir XD]]

_Coco__ no me pertenece, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

* * *

_**Pecadito**_

* * *

Miguel se sentía mareado desde hace rato, ya era el inicio de la época de cuaresma y eso solo significa una cosa; ayunar. Vivir en una familia con esa costumbre, era un poco pesado.

Tal vez pudo tener sobras de energía en su niñez y no se sentía del todo cansado en ese tiempo. Pero, la adolescencia y secundaria eran otra cosa; se cuerpo se estira, hay cambios notorios y su voz se hace grave, todo eso gasta energía en su cuerpo.

— ¿Ey, te encuentras bien?—Rob lo mira con preocupación en los ojos.

El joven Rivera solo asiente con la cabeza y quiere decir que no se tiene que preocupar, pero el timbre suena y eso significa (que como es lunes) es hora de los honores a la bandera. Todos salen de sus salones para formarse por grupo, Miguel ya se sentía un poco mal, después de haber cantando el himno se anunciaron las actividades que se darían por la semana; fue ahí donde no aguanto más y sus ojos cayeron junto con su cuerpo.

**(…)**

Había despertado en la enfermería, con un dolor en la panza recordó lo que sucedió en los honores y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas de la vergüenza ¡Madres se había desmayado en honores!

―Oh, ya despertaste…―menciona la enfermera entrando al cuarto con una libretita.

―Lo siento mucho, de seguro muchos se preocuparon.

―Los de tu salón sí, no es como si fueras el primero en desmayarse en esa hora. Después que te sucedió cayeron como otros seis, suele suceder mucho en esta época, así que no te preocupes―no sabía si esa era manera de hacerlo sentir bien ¿¡Otros seis más!?―Pero por lo menos fuiste al que sí pudieron cachar, los otros si cayeron al suelo; aun así te tardaste en despertar. Aquí tienes―dijo después de anotar algo en su libretita y arrancar la hoja.

La enfermera le dio una nota― ¿Y esto?

―Es para avisar a tus padres que no puedes ir a la escuela en ayunas. Así que bien desayunado tienes que ir al salón

Miguel iba a decir algo, pero la enfermera se fue antes que pudiera hacerlo, intento incorporarse de la camilla con cuidado, aunque fuera solo sentado.

― ¡Hola, bello durmiente!―exclamó con burla el pecoso al entrar― ¿Sabes…? Estás algo pesadito.

―Oye, ¿no deberías estar en clases?

―Miguel, ya es receso.

― ¡No mames!

Rob se sentó en su lado y le ofreció el chocomilk que traía en mano―Se me hace raro que ayunes, siempre tu abuela te quiere dar de comer.

―Es que es cuaresma.

― ¿Y eso?

―Bueno, es para hacer penitencia y esas cosas…―Miguel no tenía un concepto claro de ello porque apenas iba despertando― ¡Ya sabes! Lo que te dicen en misa.

―Yo no soy católico, _ikniuhtli._

―Oh, cierto. Se me olvida.

―No te preocupes, come―dijo ofreciendo el chocomilk y la torta que tenía.

―No puedo, sería malo.

Rob frunció el ceño―Malo es que me estés desmayando o durmiendo en clases de Torres, ese profe es bien mamón; de seguro te manda reporte.

― ¿No estaría cometiendo pecado?

― ¿Un pecadito por comer? ¡_Oh teotl_, te desmayaste!

―Bien, bien, voy a comer.

Agarro los alimentos, y comenzó a comer, aunque en un momento se sintió mal por hacerlo, después del tercer mordisco a la torta ya fue puro disfrute del sabor y hasta quiso absorber la última gota del chocomilk.

― ¿No que no tenías hambre?

―Ya no me regañes, ya tengo suficiente con la nota.

― ¿Nota?

―La enfermera me dio esto para decirle a mis padres que no me traigan en ayunas.

―Que bien.

―Nada de "que bien", no los quiero preocupar, lo mejor es que no lo sepan.

―Oye, pero ¿Cuánto dura esa _paresma_?

―Cuaresma―corrigió.

―Eso.

―Pues son cuarenta días en los…

― ¡No chingues, Miguel! No puedes andar ayunando todos esos días e ir a la escuela.

―No son todos esos días, y no es la primera vez que lo hago, pero es la primera vez que me pasa esto.

―Miguel, si sigues así, te vas andar desmayando a cada rato, y van a llamar a tus padres.

El aspirante a músico bufó en frustración, tenía razón, en cualquier momento podría ocurrir eso, además su cuerpo está en constante cambio y se podría decir que en un estado inestable ¿Cómo reaccionaría durante esos días? Sus pensamientos se disiparon al sentir la mano cariñosa de su amigo desordenarle el cabello.

―No te preocupes, yo te doy lonche.

― ¿Seguro?

―Sí, solo será un pecadito chiquitito.

―Gracias, Rob―Miguel le sonrió agradecido por ese gesto de lealtad.

Después de eso, ambos fueron afuera para pasar lo poco que le queda de receso antes de que les impartiera clases de matemáticas con Torres.

* * *

¿Gustan comentarios?


	3. Bufanda

[Tengo el Headcanon que Miguel cumpleaños en el día de San Miguel, es decir, 29 de septiembre, aunque ya paso la fecha, si tuve chanza de hacerle un dibujo y más porque me emociono los outsuit que le pusieron a Miguel, en especial la bufanda.

Esto me hizo pensar que era un regalo que le hizo Rob :3]

_ Coco no me pertenece; uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**_Bufanda_**

* * *

Miro el regalo entre sus manos, Rob solo le sonrió al entregarlo. Ese día era especial, por ser el cumpleaños de Miguel, aunque hacia más frío de la habitual, por lo que Rivera decidió usar un nuevo conjunto que sus padres les habían comprado, no era por vanidad.

Ultimadamente se ha estirado más de la cuenta, y aunque podría tener de herencia las ropas viejas de Abel, no podía hacerlo porque eran más ancha y le quedan muy grande para su complexión; aunque podrían cocerla para quedaran de su talla, no tenían tiempo para hacerlo por las fechas que se acercaban. Por lo que lo más viable sería comprar un poco más de ropa en lo que pasan las fechas.

Ese día de su santo, fue por un atole a la plaza con su amigo como compensación de que cancelaran las clases del taller de música ante la enfermedad del instructor. Por lo que ahí estaban los dos, se habían movido de la plaza hasta la pequeña tarima de piedra que hay en la iglesia para que les diera el calorcito del sol.

―Feliz día, cumpleañero―canturreo su amigo entregándole la bolsa de regalo.

―No te hubieras molestado.

―Pues no me molesta darte un regalo, orejón.

Miguel embozó una sonrisa por ese apodo que en pocas ocasiones usa, abrió la bolsa y pudo apreciar una bufanda. Bueno, eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente; el cumpleañero le tenía un poco de recelo a ese tipo de prendas, más que nada porque se enredaban donde sea si se salía el otro extremo, tal vez el miedo de morir ahorcado de esa manera le puede… aunque sea un poquito. Al sacarlo de la bolsa se dio cuenta que dicha "bufanda" está unida, no había extremos que se pudieran salir a lo loco para enredarse con cualquier cosa, ¿cómo se las llamaban a esto? ¿Bufandas infinitas? No está seguro, pero que importa, podía pasar desapercibido como si fuera una bufanda corriente por unas tiritas que colgaban de ella.

― ¡Esta increíble!―la expresión de Miguel no mentía, era de un bonito color entre el naranja y el amarillo.

Algo muy similar a su moño en su traje de músico, sabía de buena fe que su amigo lo hizo con sus manos, se ve por el tejido, hasta podía sentir el cariño con el que fue hecho entibiarle las manos.

Miguel no titubeo en ponérselo, aunque Rob lo detuvo en el acto― ¡Espera!―agarro la prenda y el mismo se lo puso a Miguel.

Pero no se detuvo con solo ponérselo nomas, las manos de su amigo rozan sus mejillas, traga en grueso con ese gesto junto con los movimientos que hace al mover la prenda por su cuello. El calor se arremolina en sus cachetes y su respiración es pausada, esto sin dejar de mirar los ojos finos de él.

― ¿Qué haces?―preguntó con algo de nervios.

―Acomodó tu regalo―al responderle, sonrió de forma que Miguel lo vio hermoso―Feliz cumpleaños, Miguel―exclamo al finalizar su labor y deposito sus manos en el rostro del cumpleañero.

Las narices de los dos se rozan, sus rostros están demasiado cerca, esto era normal entre ellos; no comprendía porque ahora se sentía de esta forma, con los nervios, el rostro caliente y con un genuino impulso de inclinar su cara hacia adelante para terminar con la distancia que hay entre los dos.

―Gracias―fue lo único que pudo decir mientras deposita su mano en su propia muñeca.

Se apartó enseguida y dio como excusa que el atole se le iba enfriar, Rob no lo vio extraño, aunque sí pudo notar ese gesto que siempre hace cuando está nervioso, poner la mano en su muñeca izquierda; pero no sabía que fue lo que provoco eso.

* * *

¿Gustan comentarios?


End file.
